Pascua, Pascua everywhere
by askty
Summary: drabbles, extraños (a pesar que ni festejamos pascua y ni siquiera estamos por esas fechas pero bue) 1/?


" **Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores."**

 **1/?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hijo. —hablo Sheila desde la cocina.

-¿si mamá?—contesto Kyle viniendo hacia su madre.

-¿Tienes huevos?. —

-¿Qué?.—pregunto sorprendido al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los audífonos.

-Que si quieres huevos. —Aclaro algo molesta viendo a su hijo, el cual acababa de llegar.—ya te dije que no te pongas esas cosas.—dijo refiriéndose a los audífonos que colgaban de las manos del otro pelirrojo .—te puede llegar a distorsionar el oído.

-si ya me di cuenta. —Menciono incómodo.—¿o-otra vez huevos? .—pregunto al ver como su madre quitaba la quinta caja de la mesa, para poner otra nueva .—Claro que si, además es muy nutritivo y bueno para tu crecimiento.

-Hola ma".—dijo ike acabando de llegar .—¿qué vamos a desayudar? .—pregunto curioso.

-Tus Huevitos .—

-¿Qué? .—pregunto mientras se sacaba rápidamente los audífonos.

-Que eso Huevitos .— repitió molesta .—ustedes dos escúchenme bien .—dijo literalmente .—o me empiezan a escuchar normalmente o botare esas cosas del demonio al tacho más cercano que encuentre. – ante tal advertencia los menores guardaron protectoramente detrás suyo aquellos objetos.

-¡Cambiaremos, lo prometo!—dijeron al unísono.

-bien, ahora. —dijo tomando felizmente dos platos .—coman algo nutritivo para luego iniciar la pascua vendiendo huevos en la feria del pueblo .—menciono contenta dejando los platos delante de ambos menores.

-Vendiendo…¿huevos?...en la feria .—menciono desconcertado de la idea el pelinegro.

-es para recaudar fondos para los huérfanos.—

-Valla, nunca pensé que para ayudar se necesitara muchos huevos. —susurro con doble sentido a su hermano el cual rio gracias a un pensamiento morboso pasándole por su pequeña mente.

-¡Hola familia! .—saludo el mayor de los Broflovsky entrando a la cocina .—chicos mientras venia asía acá vi una nueva promoción por pascua en la cafetería de los Tweak, así que familia iremos a desayunar afuera .

-Si! Vamos! .—dijo Kyle alegre mientras se bajaba de su asiento, seguido de Ike.

-¿Acaso prefieren ir a comer aquella comida que solo es preparada con fines económicos en vez de comer mi comida, que es preparada con mucho amor y esfuerzo?.—dijo Sheila dramáticamente.

-pues… es por eso que salimos a comer para evitarte el esfuerzo.—dijo Kyle.

-además mamá solo es aborto de Gallina, podemos comer otras cosas menos enfermizas en la cafetería.— opino ike a lo que los tres varones salieron por la puerta sin decir nada más, dejando a la pelirroja molesta.

-Bueno…pues me guardare mi esfuerzo y amor… y solo lo utilizare para mi.—dijo decidida.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.0.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-…Y entonces a culparon a los pobres chinos. —dijo Kenny recordando la telenovela que vio ayer por la noche.

Stan solo asintió con una cara de :WTF, impregnada en cada esquina de su confundido rostro.—Ke-kenny ¿Por qué me estás hablando de esto?.—pregunto sin saber porque mierda acabaron en este tema. —

Kenny solo paro de hablar y trato de racionalizar las palabras de su amigo, un rato después miro al pelinegro más confundido que él. —Mira la verdad que no tengo ni idea .—menciono mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente.

-Claro…- dijo incomodo al ver la penetrante mirada de su acompañante. —¿de que estábamos hablando?.—

-De putas .—

-Antes .—

-Del dinero.—

-Antes.—

-Del trabajo.—

-Antes—

-Del pendejo de Cartman.—

-Antes.—

-De perros.-

-Antes.-

-…¿de putas?..-

-Antes.-

-De la puta madre de Cartman.-

-Ante-(¡No, espera todavía no te- ¡AAAH!, mi ropa, e-estoy todo empapado!)(GUAU)(Ahora entiendo por qué a Christophe no le agradan los putos perros)(GUAU, GUAU).

-de apuestas.-

-si.- dijo con cierto aire de maldad al ver como Gregory salía del baño hecho mierda –literalmente- seguido del nuevo y ahora recién bañado perro de Stan, el cual por cierto era de raza alemán.

-Listo Marsh ya cumplí mi parte del trato. —dijo mientras se llevaba los cabellos alborotados que le caían divertidamente en el rostro asía atrás, agregando el hecho de que caminaba como pingüino no ayudaba mucho para poder guardar algo de dignidad ahora.—ahora con todo el respeto quítese a la verga .—dijo mientras pasaba entre Kenny y Stan .—

-espera un minuto Barbie con peluquín. — dijo Stan.

-Y ahora, que quieres. —dijo pesadamente.

-No te vayas a olvidar de tu saquito.—dijo extendiéndole el saco negro.

-Solo para que lo sepas, existe el Karma, y algún día cuando te pase peores cosas que a mí, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, para burlarme de ti. —dijo mientras salía de la casa.

-Que palabras tan motivadoras.—susurro mientras veía con Kenny por la ventana como el rubio se alejaba caminando como pingüino empollando un Huevo.

-Oye Stan, te imaginas que se soltara un pinche aventaron y se le volara el peluquín.—

-No pues estaría persiguiéndolo por todo la calle. —

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.0.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
